Charlie is her name and leon is her brother?
by LittleGiants-TFATF-4ever
Summary: SUMARY: Basically leon’s younger sister runs or shall I say drives to California because she’s sick of her dad always marrying and divorcing constantly, what she didn’t plan on doing was bumping into to leon and living with team,not sure about pairing yet


**SUMARY: Basically leon's younger sister runs or shall I say drives to California because she's sick of her dad always marrying and divorcing constantly, what she didn't plan on doing was bumping into Leon at his bosses café and ending up living and working with him! Not sure if its gunna be a Dom/OC, Vince/OC or Jesse/OC, but I'll probly bring some more characters in for the one left out lol… peace out xx**

Charlottes P.O.V

Well her I am some where in California, and hungry so I decide to pull into a small café/groceries for a bite to eat and a drink before I carry on. I best watch out though because my older brother lives somewhere in California, anyway I climb off my motorbike and as I walk over to the counter I remove my helmet to reveal my died dark brown wavy hair that reached the middle of my back. I stood in front of the counter smiled and said "hey could I have a menu please?",

the woman lifted her head up from a magazine and said "sure I'll just get you… wow" her eyes went abit wide as she looked at me,

"what?" I asked confused

She shook her head and laughed " oh nothing its just your eyes reminded me off someone, anyway here's your menu",

After looking at the menu I decided what I wanted "I'll have a pasta salad, with no onions and extra cucumber please … oh and a drink of water?" I asked her and smiled.

About 10 minutes later she gave me my food and got back to reading her magazine, id only ate half when I could hear a few racing cars park in the car park. Two of the people where looking at my bike, it was pretty old but went really fast and you really couldn't tell it was that old because I always do it up. anyway back to the point, so I heard them get out of the cars, but it was what I heard after what made me panic,

"hey Leon what movie we getting tonight man?" asked one of them [don't panic , don't panic, there's loads of people with the name leon round here!],

"uhh I dunno man we'll choose later when everyone's in" said leon, I completely froze when I heard the guys voice… it was him!

"oh shit!" I whispered under my breath and shoved my helmet on my head to cover my face, "hey thanks for the food, keep the change bye!" I said really quickly and started to walk really fast to my bike when I heard some one shout,

"wait!" I stood still and leon walked over to me, "hmm there's only one person iv ever heard talk like that when there worried, scared or other stuff like that.. And that's my sister, she also hurries off like you just did to" he was looking at what I was wearing and then looked at the bike, "but my sister is only 16 and isn't old enough to drive a bike…But! This painting on the bike of the pacman with a star eye and stars around him, she used to draw that all the time". suddenly he pushed up the face guard from the helmet to see my bright green eyes.

"hey lee" I said nervously,

His eyes went wide , "Charlie! What the fuck are you doing here!? Where's dad!?" he shouted at me,

I took a deep breath, "dads at his new home with his new wife and family somewhere, im here because id had enough of him moving me around constantly so he can marry some other woman who he will divorce in like 3 months!!" I said annoyed, "im sick of it, so I got some stuff that I thought id need I.e. clean clothes and underwear, toothbrush and paste, shampoo and conditioner, $10,000... You know the necessaries" I looked at his face and carried on, "then I came to California to find a flat to rent out, but so far no one wants to rent a flat to a 16 year old girl with no job". I stood there looking at the floor for 5 minutes until leon said he'd be right back and walked off to talk to someone, after 10-15 minutes he came back smiling,

"good news, my boss and great friend dom, said it would be fine for you to stay in the spare room at the fort with us all",

I looked at him puzzled "the fort?" I asked,

He chuckled "yeah, the house that me, Dom, his sister, V and Jesse live in" he said, " and because I know your good at mechanics and body art for cars and bikes you'll be working at the garage with us!".


End file.
